


Hope

by introvert_bean



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, But it the ending is good I swear, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's the big sad, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvert_bean/pseuds/introvert_bean
Summary: After more than a decade of being apart, Anna dares to knock on her sister's door again.Happens right after the first movie.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 23





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time writing about only Elsa and Anna. There's no romance between the two of them If that's what you are here for (I'm not against it). It's short and simple, but I hope you'll like it!

The sky's awake, so Anna is awake. After what seemed like hours of turning around, her mind kept the Princess of Arendelle awake until she finally gave up with a frustrated and exhausted groan. During the past few days, Anna found sleep hard to come by.

First, because of Elsa's coronation day, waiting in anticipation for her sister to officially became the Queen. She had to admit, even if it seemed ashaming after what happened with Hans, the upcoming party afterward was another thing that kept her awake. But for the first time in forever, Anna felt like things are finally moving in her favor. The second reason is because of what happened on Elsa's coronation day. That was definitely...something. 

Elsa's runaway seemed absurd at first, but as Anna discovered more about how destructive her sister's powers can be, she understood. But she knew the blonde would never hurt anyone. She's so fragile, innocent, and broken. She was just scared and emotionally wound by her past.

But when true love didn't lie for the first time, and Elsa unfroze her sister, bringing her back to life, the redhead felt like she has a chance. For years, she believed that Elsa hated her, and just wanted to get rid of her for whatever offended the blonde. And when it turned out to be a lie, Anna couldn't help but feel happy after all those lonely, cruel years. 

Even though it was only a few hours ago, and the sisters are finally united, Anna felt like something or _someone_ was missing. But who's that person? A friend, perhaps a lover? Anna sighed as she asked herself. _Neither_. 

The person who Anna wants is her precious and loving sister, the person she lost years ago. But now Elsa is back. She's there but not right where Anna needs her, and it's probably the source of her sorrow. 

Maybe Elsa just needs time. Thirteen years is a lot, especially when one has to spend it all by themselves, locked up in a room that only has a place for the cold and grief. 

Anna wondered what her sister did while she was alone. She probably just cried, cried, and cried, her sorrow raging. And when she wasn't crying, she might have spent her time doing something to hide the flush on her cheeks and make redness on her eyes disappear. And when she wasn't doing all of these, she was probably reading or studying to become the perfect Queen, the good girl she always had to be. 

But now Elsa is free, and just like during all those years, she's behind closed doors, isolating herself from the world, and most importantly, from her Anna. Could it be that Elsa doesn't want them to be close again? That would make a perfect, painful sense to Anna, and even if she fails to admit, thirteen years is a long time. Elsa might not want to change anything, remaining distant from the redhead and the world itself.

As hopeless as it might be, Anna is still desperate for her sibling's love, wanting them to be together so badly it almost physically hurts, and to live a happy life like sisters again. But there's a tiny spark within the younger girl's heart, a chance of Elsa wanting the same. However, Anna won't take it for granted. After a day full of love and adventure, Elsa might go back to being her old self, and Anna would never see who she truly is again.

Like a madwoman, Anna shoved the sheets from her body, her heart filled with pure hope as she stormed out of her bedroom. There was no one roaming the hallways as she expected because only the princess is crazy enough to go for a run in the middle of the night. She rushed to her sister's room, already panting slightly and stopped. There stood the door, the big, beautifully carved, and sturdy door that separates two different worlds like an old stone wall, keeping the sisters safe, and yearning. 

And it was closed. Of course it was, what else she was expecting? Anna raised her hand, and a trembling breath left her slightly agape mouth, and that's when she realized she was shaking. This is the final step, the key to a new life, and it only takes one knock and an answer. But what if Elsa won't let her in? Even the thought made her want to turn away and go back to her own room. She could just leave and hope for someone to arrive and save her from this bitterness. But she came so far, then why wouldn't she do this one small thing that could change her life forever? 

So Anna took one final breath before her hand met with the wooden surface, and a not quite loud, but audible knock could be heard. But the redhead didn't expect an answer, and when she didn't hear anything, she turned around, her heart filled with sorrow and disappointment. This was pointless; she shouldn't have come here in the first place. After all, Elsa would _never_ -

"Anna?" A click and the door opening. A soft voice called for her, caressing her ears like the most gentle, feather-light touch. She turned back to see her sister, and that's when Anna knew that her life is going to change forever. " _Come in_."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please don't hesitate to check out my other works! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
